User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Proposal: Cassandra Alexandra
A proposal for Cassandra Alexandra from the Soul Calibur series. Hopefully, this will be the last one. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of seven fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: One sword is called Soul Edge, a powerful red sword well-known by international legend in the in-game universe that according to legend, can fulfill the desires of whoever wields it. It is later revealed that this is only partially true, as while the sword is indeed powerful, it has a terrible power; anyone who wields the cursed sword (as it becomes called later in the series) becomes insane and omnicidal. The sword can also manifest as a dark, misanthropic knight called Nightmare, whose only wish is to devour the souls of innocents to become god-like in nature. Many of the series characters come forward to seek the sword in order to obtain much needed power and be able to fulfill a life-long goal, unaware of the swords true colors, however several characters such as Sophitia, Taki, and the Edge Master are aware that the sword is in fact evil. The other sword is Soul Calibur, which was introduced later on, it is blue and crystalline in appearance, suggesting it is "pure". According to a lesser legend, this sword is the bane to Soul Edge, and is able to destroy the cursed sword with ease, which occurs twice in the series, under the hand of Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried respectively. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur (also known as the Spirit Sword) contains a spirit, one that is female in personification called Elysium. Soul Calibur initially acts as a true heroine in the early games, but in the six installment, the sword reveals its true intentions: it wants to purify the world of Soul Edge's influence by destroying everyone and everything associated with it (including those who are in fact not villains such as Pyrrha). The primary plot surrounds one or more of the main characters attempting to destroy Soul Edge in order to save the world from imminent destruction. This is done by four of the series' heroes: Sophitia, Chai Xianghua, Siegfried Schtauffen, and Sophitia's son Patroklos; this proposal however is about Cassandra Alexandra, Sophitia's sister. Who is She? What has She Done? Cassandra is the younger sister of Sophitia, one of the series' three main characters. Her fighting style is very similar to her older sister's but features moves unique to her, such as the ability to throw her shield and implied electokinesis. First introduced in the second installment Soulcalbur II, she is the more free-spirited of the two Alexandra sisters, meaning she is very similar to Queen Anna from Frozen while her sister Sophitia is more like Queen Elsa in terms of personality. Like Anna, Cassandra deeply cares about her elder sister, especially after she was seriously injured by Soul Edge. After coming to the belief that her sister was not fit to stand up against the evil sword (especially after Cassandra's niece was kidnapped by one of Nightmare's servants), Cassandra set off on a quest to destroy the cursed sword herself in order to free the burden off of her sister's shoulders. Cassandra is not present in Soulcalibur V and is not in the slightest mentioned in-game either, likely because the game is set 17 years after the bulk of the series' games. However, she is present in Soulcalibur VI, as she is greatly concerned by her sister leaving to locate and destroy Soul Edge once more, she is also shown to have knowledge of the original timeline from the first six installments, similar to Zasalamel. Corrupting Factors Cassandra is notably hesitate about letting her sister be the one to carry out the task to destroy the evil sword, despite the fact that the Greek God Hephaestus was the one who tasked Sophitia with it, as a result, she tries to convince Sophitia not to do it, afraid that she might lose her. Being a tomboy, she also has a rather upbeat personality and is shown to be rather confident in battle, but it is not to the point of being arrogant. Unlike most Soul Calibur characters that I have proposed, Cassandra's role is more minor in terms of importance, as she appears in less games than her sister and acts more along the lines of a secondary character unlike her as well. Still, she has enough screen time to not be considered disqualifying. Admirable Standards As mentioned before, Cassandra deeply cares about her sister's well-being, and was willing to cross the line and carry out the task Sophitia was destined for originally: to destroy Soul Edge. She feared that if Sophitia carried out the task alone, she would possibly fail and end up getting herself killed, largely due to her injuries from Soul Edge. As with most good-aligned characters in the series, Cassandra never willingly kills her opponents, so that's a plus. Final Verdict I know this is a rather short proposal compared to the others in the game series, but I hope this is enough to convince you whether or not she qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal